


You are my Sunshine

by BekahRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex with a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coloured lights dance off golden skin and Merlin can't help it, he grips silky hair and tongues at the square jaw. The man tastes like light and sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



** You are my Sunshine **

The noise wraps around him until it’s all he can see, hear and feel. The bass making his blood pulse in time with the beat and he feels like he is floating on air.

Strong hands grip Merlin’s hips, pulling him tight against a solid body and a short, sharp cry slips past lips that are sticky with flavoured gloss and tequila, only to get swallowed up by the music that fills the club. The grip and the body at his back keep him tethered to the ground and after a moment, he flings his head back to catch a look at just who it is that deigns to hold him.

Coloured lights dance off golden skin and Merlin can’t help it, he grips silky hair and tongues at the square jaw. The man tastes like light and sunshine and … and… Merlin giggles and let’s his head fall forward. God, he is so fucking high. He closes his eyes again and lets the music sweep him back up and away.

A firm hand slides around Merlin’s hip and as it drags up his side, Merlin swears that it’s leaving a trail of fire behind. He rolls his head until he’s face-to-face with that skin once more and he laughs into his dance partner’s throat before attacking it with teeth and lips and tongue.

He whimpers when strong fingers pluck at his nipples through his shirt and grinds his arse back into Mr Sunshine. He thinks perhaps he says ‘Mr Sunshine’ out loud, because his lips thrum against a working throat and a deep, rough voice that Merlin has to strain to hear.

He shakes his head and continues to tease the skin beneath his mouth, his free hand reaching back and clasping a fistful of denim to keep the man behind him steady as he continues his slow grind. Somewhere in Merlin’s head, he acknowledges that it could be a woman – broadly built, with wide shoulders and a square cut jaw with just the barest hint of stubble, but he’s not too off his head to know a hard cock pressed against his arse when he feels one.

He feels a nose brush against his temple before hot breath washes over his ear, sending a million little zings of lightning down his spine to settle in his balls, making him hard. He slows the roll of his hips and delights in the responding growl that makes him shiver.

“Slut,” the body behind him whispers harshly in his ear. “Been watching you all fucking night, rubbing up against anything and everything like a cat in heat.”

Merlin’s laughter is snatched away before it reaches the man behind him, but he figures that’s okay, because it’s not Merlin’s laughter that the guy wants to hear. He reaches for the hand still gripping his hip and pulls it around and down towards where his cock is pressing against the fly of his jeans.

The guy with his tongue in Merlin's ear groaned and it became apparent what Merlin wanted from him.

“People will see,” he murmurs and Merlin can do nothing but shrug.

“You said it yourself,” he leans up until he’s speaking breathlessly directly in the guy’s ear. “I’m a slut.” He thrusts against the guy’s hand while he snakes his own behind his back, between them.

And that’s the moment when Merlin knows with one hundred percent certainty that he is so. Fucking. _High_.

A laugh bubbles out of his chest when it hits him. Whatever Gwaine had slipped onto his tongue when they’d first gotten here has lowered walls Merlin didn’t even know he had. He bites his lip when the guy starts to massage Merlin’s straining cock with the heel of his hand. Merlin fumbles, his sweaty hand seeking out the guy’s zipper. He can feel the groan reverberate through his back, where it is still pressed against the man’s chest, as his knuckles brush over a very distinct bulge.

Merlin twists his neck until he can capture the guy’s lips in a kiss that lacks any of the finesse he knows that he’s capable of when sober, but right now he just doesn’t give a damn. He wriggles two fingers inside the guy’s trousers and laughs into his mouth when he realises he doesn’t have to wriggle his way past underwear.

“And you call me a slut!” Merlin says loud enough to just be heard over the music before going back to nibble and suck on the guy’s lower lip, catching the answering moan as he rubs his index and middle finger over the damp head of the guy’s cock.

The music is building around them and Merlin feels as though it has trapped them in a bubble of bright colours and sounds. He moves on from the guy’s mouth, nosing his way along the square jaw that tastes like sunshine and light before following a bead of sweat that tracks down a neck that is so tense, Merlin can see the throbbing of a carotid.

As the music builds, so does the pressure on Merlin’s cock. The guy’s hand is working him expertly through his trousers and he’s wound so fucking tight, between the music and the high and the taste of the guy’s skin, he feels like he could snap at any moment. He speeds up his fingers, sticky and slick with precome and sweat.

The man’s breath is coming in short, sharp pants against Merlin’s temple and Merlin grins when he feels a tongue sneak out and chase a drop of sweat down the side of his face until his earlobe is enclosed in damp heat. Merlin extracts his fingers from the guy’s trousers with one last drag of his fingertips over the head of the guy’s cock to waggle them in the air. He smirks at the way they glisten under the lights before he takes them into his mouth and sucks.

The guy cries out against Merlin’s neck and gives a violent thrust his hips and Merlin knows that he’s come. Can tell by the way he whimpers into Merlin’s skin and the tiny spasms that are still driving his sticky, spunk covered crotch into Merlin’s arse. Merlin hums with approval, letting his fingers slip from his mouth with an obscene pop that only he can hear.

“Fuck,” the guy sounds broken when he pants in Merlin’s ear. “You’re so fucking strung out, you don’t even…” He trails off as Merlin winds both of his arms around his neck and grinds back against him. “Jesus.”

“Not quite a second coming, mate.” Merlin bellows, laughing at his own joke before he chokes to a stop.

The guy is working Merlin’s cock with both hands now, thumbs dragging along the outline through his trousers before settling beneath the head and applying _just the right kind of pressure_ that sends Merlin hurtling through the stratosphere on a rocket of sight and sound as he comes.

As he comes back to planet Earth, Merlin realises that the guy is still holding him, or rather; holding him up, because he feels like someone stripped him down to his bones and replaced every single one with jelly. He grins dopily when he slowly opens his eyes and comes face to face with the guy who just made him come in his trousers like a teenager. He throws his hands around the guy’s neck and laughs. They aren’t dancing anymore, not even swaying, just standing there in the middle of a crowded dance floor staring at each other.

The guy’s eyes are dark and Merlin can see the want in them, knows that the guy wants him. Of all the people in this club, Mr Sunshine wants High-as-a-Kite-Slutty Merlin. He opens his mouth to say something, to ask the guy back to his place or something, but what comes out instead is, “You taste like sunshine.”

The guy throws his head back and laughs and Merlin wishes that the sound wasn’t swallowed up by the noise of the club, because he thinks he loves that sound. Merlin presses himself against the guy; fingers sneaking down to surreptitiously do up the zipper he’d undone earlier. He fumbles again, wipes his hands on his thighs and tries again, giving a shout of triumph when he manages to get the zip up without causing damage to Mr Sunshine’s precious bits.

“You’re something else,” the guy says as he cradles Merlin’s face between two very large hands. “You know that?”

Merlin hums his … something… he’s not sure whether he approves of the assessment or agrees or anything. He’s still floating on a cloud of post-orgasmic, ecstasy high, bliss.

“Fuck, how much candy did Gwaine give you?” Mr Sunshine asks as he gathers Merlin close.

Merlin shrugs, he hadn’t really been paying too much attention when Gwaine had collared him and stuck his tongue down Merlin’s throat to share the tiny pill. He trusts Gwaine, always has, always will. In fact, with the amount of cajoling he’d had to do to get Gwaine to give him the drug, Merlin thinks it’s a sure bet that Gwaine probably slipped him half a tab. Merlin nuzzles into Mr Sunshine’s neck, letting the music wash over him once more as his body regains some of its solidity.

Mr Sunshine’s hands are stroking down his back and through his hair and Merlin feels like he could start to purr any moment now. The motion is soothing and familiar and Merlin feels drowsy and parched in turns. He lifts his head and smacks his lips before meeting the dark gaze of Mr Sunshine.

“My Arthur,” Merlin says on a rush of breath, throwing his arms around Arthur’s neck.

“My Merlin,” Arthur laughs and noses Merlin’s temple, pressing tiny little kisses to the damp skin there.

“Mm, thirsty,” Merlin says, closing his eyes again against the bright colours. “Take me home?”

Arthur tilts Merlin’s chin and kisses him soundly, laughing when Merlin just seems to slump against him. “You bloody light-weight,” he says as he slings Merlin over his shoulder, nodding at the bouncer that’s watching the floor before carrying him out into the cool air of the night and hailing a cab to take them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt by V, _Any, Public Sex_ , for M's Procrastination Fest. Full details for the prompt can be found [here](http://sksdwrld.livejournal.com/116619.html?thread=938123#t938123). Many thanks to M for the title. ♥


End file.
